ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackmoon Prophecy/Timeline
This article lists the events in chronological order as they appear in Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy and Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II. Two designations are used to illustrate different time periods. BC is an abbreviation of Before Cataclysm while AD is an abbreviation of After Destruction. 10,000 BC *The Guardians of Balance create the Crystals of Element as well as the Aspects of Gaia, Bahamut and Odin, to oversee their protection. 50 BC *Bosche Gore is born. 38 BC *Siegfried Sigmundson is born. 30 BC *Vera Farabrandt is born. 29 BC *Nobumasa is born. 27 BC *Keren Farabrandt is born. 26 BC *Oalston Saradin is born. *Vahn Vainstrong is born. 25 BC *Ami Peperro is born. 23 BC *Elina Alunira is born. 18 BC *Jasmine Amiro is born. 3 BC *Siegfried Sigmundson leaves Kaipo in search of Excalibur. *Zeul creates Omicron, but discards him after deeming him a failure. 2 BC *Zeul creates Malacore and hides him away within Branch's Crystal of Water. 1 BC *The Crystal War during which Branch tries to seize the control over all Crystals of Element takes place. Branch looses the struggle. Year 0 *The events of Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy take place. 1 AD *Vahn wakes up after spending a year in coma after the merging of Gaia and the Esper World, which was responsible for the destruction of Branch, Lenadia and Lindblum. *After the defeat of Zeul, Siegfried returns to his lover only to find her dead and commits suicide by plunging himself from the top of Mt. Houzell. *Jasmine Amiro remains on the moon after the defeat of Zeul, the energies of the Lunargrove Abyss warping her body and making her age at a tenth of the regular speed of which one ages. 2 AD *Elina Alunira becomes elder of Mystic Mysidia. *Godot and his many Esper associates converge on Lindblum to assist with rebuilding the kingdom. *Oalston Saradin becomes construction of a new Mage Tower in Lindblum. *Vahn Vainstrong and Vera Farabrandt marry. 3 AD *Ami Peperro and General Leonardo of the Lenadian Military marry. *Balthasar Vainstrong, son of Vahn Vainstrong and Vera Farabrandt, is born. 10 AD *Grandmaster Nobumasa of the Village of Zen tears down the long standing Tower of Trials. 15 AD *Markim Alunira, son of Elina Alunira, is born. 21 AD *Darius Nobleton dies at the hand of Carwen Berona during the battle with rebels. 22 AD *The Berona Republic is officially formed. Branch is dissolved, its remnants mostly being absorbed into the Berona Republic. 27 AD *Alduin Vainstrong, son of Balthasar Vainstrong, is born. 36 AD *Hautley von Muir is born. 40 AD *After continuous tremors sink lands long after the worlds merged, religious fanatics believe it is a deity's work which gives rise to the Church of Graviton. 46 AD *Oalston Saradin starts to teach Hautley von Muir the black magic. 49 AD *Edric Csardim is born. 50 AD *Carwen Berona dies of unknown causes. *Elina Alunira passes away from old age. *The Berona Republic tries to capture territory belonging to Darnecles, but is driven back by Ivalice. 53 AD *Keren Farabrandt bonds with the Esper Fenrir. *Vera Farabrandt passes away from old age. 57 AD *Vahn Vainstrong passes away from old age. His son, Balthasar, inherits the throne of Ivalice. 63 AD *Cid Beryl is born. *Reiner Ardell is born. 65 AD *Ami Peperro passes away from old age. 66 AD *Trigger Ramsay is born. 73 AD *Ezra Highwind is born. 75 AD *Carina Madeen is born. 76 AD *Zephyr Highwind is born. 77 AD *Silas Hedgeley is born. 81 AD *Sapphire Ling is born. 82 AD *Lysha Peperro, granddaughter of Ami Peperro, is born. 87 AD *Bolt Redford is born. 90 AD *Balthasar Vainstrong passes away from old age. His son, Alduin, inherits the throne of Ivalice. 92 AD *Silas Hedgeley unearths armor once belonging to Siegfried Sigmundson at the base of Mt. Houzell. 93 AD *Ezra Highwind finds an abandoned white chocobo chick which she adopts and names Winter. *Lindblum receives a new ruler, Regent Handel. 99 AD *Ezra Highwind, a Lindblum soldier, is deployed to to Darnecles Castle to protect it from Beronian rebels. The castle is saved, but Ezra perishes. 100 AD *A treaty is signed between Darnecles Castle and the Berona Republic, recognizing Darnecles as a separate state existing within the Republic. *Seven months before the events of Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II, Espers turn on humanity and start to kill people. Kaipo is the first town to suffer from the attack. *Seven months before the events of Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II, Bolt arrives in Lindblum. 101 AD *Keren Farabrandt visits Lindblum and teaches an advanced form of blue magic to their best soldiers, giving rise to the Augurers. Commander Cid Beryl is appointed as their leader. *Lindblum works hastily to firmly cement the Augurers as a true force to be reckoned with in the span of a few months. *The events of Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II take place. Category:Timelines Category:Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy Category:Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II